1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a testing device, and more particularly, to a testing device for testing the maximum rotation number acceptable to a rotating shaft of a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronic technology and increase in consumer demand, electronic products of lightweight, slim design, and high performance have been constantly delivered into the market. Different foldable electronic devices, such as notebook PCs, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become today's mainstream products.
A foldable electronic device is usually composed of a flat panel display screen and a main body. The display screen and the main body are connected with each other by a single rotating shaft such that the display screen can pivot relative to the main body to be opened or closed. The rotating shaft of an electronic device should be able to receive the opening and closing operations for many times in order to allow the electronic device to be used for a long time. Thus, conventionally, a testing device for testing the rotating shaft of an electronic device is provided. The testing device simulates the operations of a user for opening and closing the electronic device and executes the operations repeatedly, so that whether the rotating shaft can bear enough number of the opening and closing operations or how it is broken after the limit is exceeded can be understood.
Along with the development of foldable electronic devices, the display screen of a foldable electronic device can be not only opened or closed relative to the main body but flipped so that a user can perform various functions on the display screen conveniently. However, the conventional testing device can only test the opening and closing actions in a single axial direction but not the flipping action of the display screen. Thus, the testing procedure is different from the actual use of the foldable electronic device.